Love Lyrics
by WeaverOfDreams
Summary: Takes place in the three years before the androids and after the battle with Cell. My first Fanfic ever Be gentle. this is a multi-chapter songfic. First chapter is B/Y sorta. This fic is finished but the sequel is "When It Rains.."
1. The Path Of Thorns

Disclaimer.don't own Dragonball Z, Don't own ether Bulma or Vegeta, though I'd love to own Vegeta ~ Grrrrrrrrrrrooowwwllll~ hehehe, anyway onto the first chappy.... oh and please review, please, please, please......... oh and these chapters take place in those pesky three years before the androids come and after the battle with Cell. This story is PG-13 at the moment but there will be some R chapters. I'll warn ya when ya get to them Oh, another thing," "The Path of Thorns(Terms of Endearment)" is by Sarah Maclachlan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Path Of Thorns

By WeaverOfDreams (aka the short chick wit' glasses)

  
  
  
  
  
  


~this denotes lyrics~

*this denotes inner thoughts*

  
  
  
  


That was it, she couldn't stand it anymore. Bulma Briefs, heir to the Capsule Corporation, had finally had enough. she knew this day would be coming but she didn't think it would be now. she had enough problems to worry about. Investors, her new inventions, that....Monkey.. stalking about her house, bitching and complaining about every little thing. If he wasn't bitching , he would be insulting. Sometimes she wondered if she had a brief lapse of sanity when she offered him a place to stay. He should be grateful. He was the one that wanted to destroy her planet and her friends. He should be down on his knees thanking the lucky stars she even gave him a bed to lay on. Yeah... that would be the day.

  
  


~I knew you wanted to tell me

In your voice there was something wrong

But if you would turn your face away from me

You cannot tell me you're so strong~

  
  


Now, as she made her way down the steps, her mind was churning. She had to do it today. It was tearing at her. With a heavy sigh, she knew what would be waiting for her when she got down to the kitchen. One very hungry, very pissed off Saiyjin. Not that she cared, mind you. On a normal day, she would have matched him insult for insult. One would almost think that the monkey prince got some sadistic pleasure out of making her life a living hell. Well, one good turn deserved another, and Bulma Briefs would not be insulted without some retribution

  
  


Bracing herself, she pushed open the door that led to the kitchen. Sure enough, there he was. Arms crossed, sitting at the table. His perpetual scowl was even deeper this morning for some reason. Oddly enough, he didn't even notice she was there, like he was deep in thought. she took that moment to look him over. she had to admit he was quite handsome, in a rugged, dark sort of way. Flaming black hair with just a hint of redish brown in certain lights, deep onyx eyes, straight roman nose, all the classical features of aristocracy. He was wearing his training gear, which consisted of some type of dark blue spandex-like material in a full body suit leaving only his arms, neck and shoulders bare, a pair of white gloves and a pair of gold tipped boots. 

  
  


* Damn that man, why does he have to look so handsome? Whu... that the hell am I thinking? This is Vegeta for Kamesake. The short, egoistical pain in my ass.* Bulma thought, frowning slightly* But he is cute~*

  
  


" Woman, how do you humans say it? Take a picture , it will last longer?" Vegeta spoke suddenly, snapping Bulma out of her trance. There was now a smirk on his lips to match the dark scowl on his brow. his eyes looking right into her's. Bulma fumed instantly, being caught watching the prince. A slight blush crept into her cheeks. Sometimes she wished she was as strong as Goku so she could wipe that smirk off the prince's face.

  
  


*Hmm, wonder where that dragonball radar is?* she thought a very evil smirk forming on her lips, one that might almost match Vegeta's* Nah, too much effort~*

  
  


"Well, your highness, I was just wondering that if I stared into your ear, would I see the other side 'cause you clearly have no brains, staring off into space like that!" Bulma screeched, walking past the prince to the fridge.

  
  


" Onna, if I was staring dumbly into space, it's because your sheer ugliness made me momentarily stupid." Vegeta said , the smirk still in place," now where's my food?"

  
  


"In the fridge, where It'll stay till you get off your lazy ass and make yourself your own breakfast!" Bulma replied, opening the fridge door and taking an apple out. she wiped it on her shirt and was just about to bite into when it was snatched out of her hand. A second later she heard the crunching sound of someone biting into said pilfered apple. 

  
  


Feeling the rage build, she looked at the prince who was happily taking huge bites out of the apple, finishing it in a few seconds. He then tossed the core towards her, which she caught.

  
  


" Now if you don't want even bit of food you take to be snatched from you, I'd suggest you make me breakfast." Vegeta said licking his lips free of apple juice.

  
  


" You jerk , that was my apple." Bulma raged tossing the core back at him, which , to her fury, he caught deftly.

  
  


" You're free to go get it if you want it so badly." His smirk grew a bit wider as he got up and tossed the core into the garbage.

  
  


Kame, she didn't need this today. She was not going to have two arguments today. With a sigh, she made her way back to the fridge and took out two cartons of eggs, whole package of bacon, and a whole pack of hash browns. Walking back to the stove, she placed all the food down and grabbed a few large frying pans. Then she went to work cooking up the Prince's breakfast.

  
  


Vegeta frowned. He was waiting for her anger, her rage at being ordered around and insulted. He knew she still had a lot of fight left in her, but there she was cooking his food. Not that he minded or cared. She was doing what he told her to do which was how it should be. Still, he was looking for a better fight then that. His daily verbal spars with the blue haired woman were one of the things he looked forward to. No, this would not sit well at all. Time to hit one of her buttons.

  
  


" Well woman, you don't seem all that thrilled about this day? What, no date with that weakling? Or did you catch him yet again with another woman? You are truly pathetic if you can't see that he doesn't love you, you're much too ugly to be found attractive to anyone, including that weak excuse for a warrior. You should just give up." He sneered at her back, waiting for the blow-up. It never came. 

  
  


~Just let me ask of you one small thing

As we have shed so many tears

With fervor our dreams we planned our whole lifelong

Now are scattered on the wind.~

  
  


Bulma remained there, cooking his food, placing it on plates and then placing the plates before him. He go a good look at her eyes. He was expecting tears, rage, not the emptiness he saw in those now dull blue depths. He frowned. * what the hell was this then?* He thought watching her leave the kitchen.

  
  


"You're right Vegeta, I should just give up." she said simply and then walked away back up to her room.

  
  


This left the Prince with the food in front of him, eyes looking to the space where Bulma had been. * Foolish Onna* He thought with a grunt and a scowl a tiny feeling of guilt flicking in his head.* Bah, if the woman wishes to be miserable, who am I to stop her? Hell why should I even care?* with that thought , the Prince dug into his food.

  
  


Upstairs, in her bedroom, Bulma looked at the phone for the longest time. She knew she had to call him. It was down to it. She couldn't live this way any longer. If she had to live the rest of her life as a single woman, so be it, but she would not put up with this any longer. This was more serious then their previous one week breaks every time she caught him with another woman. This time, she meant it

  
  


~In the terms of endearment

In the terms of the life that you love

In the terms of the years that pass you by

In the terms of the reasons why~

  
  


With a shaking hand, she picked up the receiver and then dialed Yamcha's number. she waited. three rings went in till the only end picked up. She wasn't at all surprised when a female voice answered. 

  
  


" Yeah, hello?" The highly bubbly, highly feminine voice asked on the other end.

  
  


Bulma mentally sighed. Now if only she sounded like that, maybe Yamcha would want her. Jerk.

  
  


~Through the years I"ve grown to love you

Though your commitment to most would offend

But I stuck by you holding on with my foolish pride

Waiting for you to give in.~

  
  


" Yes, is Yamcha there please?" Bulma asked, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible,she couldn't take her rage out on some unsuspecting woman.

  
  


"Yeah Hun, one sec." the voice said. Off the phone she heard the woman call out" Yamkins , it's for you."then she came back on the phone." he'll be one minute doll."

  
  


" Thank you."Bulma then waited for 'Yamkins' to get onto the phone. She got her wish one minute later.

  
  


"Talk to me." His voice filled the phone. Bulma's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth.

  
  


"Hello Yamkins." she said, her voice sticky sweet with false emotion

  
  


"Uh... Bulma? Umm, ahh, i can explain." Yamcha stuttered

  
  
  
  


"I'm sure you can Yamcha. I was phoning to tell you that it's over and now that I see your with another woman, yet again, it makes this decision all the more right. You've cheated on me , lied to me about it and tried to cover it up. And like a fool, I took you back, every single time. It's not going to happen this time. I've made up my mind. Maybe, someday, we'll be friends, but that's all we'll ever be from now on. You can't try and bribe me, or guilt me into taking you back again, Yamcha. I mean it this time. We're over." Bulma said, amazed that she kept her voice calm.

  
  


~You never really tried or so it seems

I've had much more then myself to blame

I've had enough of trying everything

And this time it is the end.~

  
  
  
  


" So, there's no point in me saying anything is there?" Yamcha said, sounding quite defeated." I did love you Bulma, I really did, but it just wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

  
  


"I know, Yamcha, and the sad thing is, this time, I know you mean it." Bulma said, all the fight gone out of her."Good-bye, Yamcha."

  
  


"Good-bye Bulma." He said with a clear finality. With that, she hung up. 

  
  


~In the terms of endearment

in the terms of the life that you love

In the terms of the years that pass you by

In the terms of the reason's why~

  
  


Placing the receiver back in it's cradle, she sat there. She didn't knowhow long she had sat there, staring at the phone once again. Nor did she know she was crying till she felt the cooling wetness of her tears running down her cheeks. It was over. The only man she ever loved was now out of the picture. She was alone. She lid down on the bed and cried softly, hardly making a sound.

  
  


~There's no more coming back this way

The path is overgrown and strewn with thorns

They've torn the lifeblood from your naked eyes

Cast aside to be forlorn.~

  
  


~In the terms of endearment

In the terms of the life that you love

In the terms of the years that pass you by

In the terms of the reasons why~

  
  


~Funny how it seems that all I try to do

Seemed to make no difference to you~.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fin

  
  


Review please, Reviews, I'll read, Flames ,I'll read those too. Next chapter coming tommorow , more then likely


	2. Possession

Disclaimer: don't own Dragonball Z, Don't sue " Possession" belongs to Sarah Maclachlan. Dis one ish Rated R fer a reason. If you be underage, don't be reading this. 

  
  


Personal note: Thank you Cat and Romance Glare for your reviews. hope you like this one Cat.;) sorry it took so long to post this chapter, work and all. Gots ta get my money somehow. And now for the one flame I received. Chrome no, no, wait Master Mind Chrome, heaven forbid I get the full title wrong. Get delight from pissing people off. Sorry buddy, not gonna happen with me. You can flame me to your black heart's content, but until you do have a story on this web site and prove to me you are a better writer and know what you're talking about, your flames will be ignored. Just that simple. That's a challenge. Don't take it, I and everyone else will know you're nothing and will not take heed to your flames. Oh, and btw, most critics don't criticize to be meanspirited, like you, they give constructive criticism, helping the writer to become a better one. Methinks that your mean spirit is to compensate for your lack of a personality. But I've waste enough of my time with you. Begone, Wretch.

Now onto more pleasant matters....

  
  
  
  


Possession

By WeaverOfDreams ( aka the short cute girl wit' da glasses )

  
  


Pairing: B/V

Rating: R 

Warning: dere be lemon here, people's be getting it on in this chapter.

  
  


*this denotes inner thoughts*

~this denotes lyrics~

  
  


It had been two months since Bulma had left Yamcha for good. Two months of a slow decline into depression for the blue haired genius. It was fairly gradual, nothing too pronounced at one point in time. Little by little every day, she lost a bit of her spark. This had gone un-noticed by her parents for she kept up a strong face for them. She tried her hardest everyday to keep up her perky, energetic self. But to act happy and glowing for two months when you were anything but was very tiring. Her parents thought that she was tired from staying up late at night , working on some invention or another. They knew Bulma threw herself into her work. They also thought that her loss of weight was only because she was trying to lose weight. Not that she needed to. She still had her arguments the resident Saiyjin , but they were not as lengthy or as heated as they used to be. There was one person in the household , however, who knew differently. He knew that the woman was slowly sinking into depression. He truly didn't think that the woman would fall this low. 

  
  


Now , as he trained in the Gravity Chamber, his thoughts drifted back to the woman. How progressively she began to look worse and worse. Her hair , once full of life and shine, was limp and lifeless, hanging about her face in oily strands. She had become very pale, sickly looking. she had lost a lot of weight. She was not reed thin but she was slimmer then normal. Her eyes had become dull, washed out, the fire gone. For some reason, that bothered him. He just didn't know why. True, the past two months had been somewhat hard on him. The more he saw of her, the more wanted to protect her. The more he wanted to protect her , the more he wanted her for himself, as his mate. It was frustrating. He should be the Legendary by now and yet he was not. Thoughts of Bulma plagued him, not allowing him to get any real training done. He thought it to be just lust. To have her once and satisfy those feelings would be enough, then he could get back to training.

  
  


* Damn onna, even in my own thoughts she cannot let me be*Vegeta thought as he continued his push-ups. He lifted his head and looked over to the computer screen where the gravity level is listed. 350 times the earth's gravity.* hmpf, not good enough.*

  
  


" Computer, 400 times earth's gravity." He barked. Instantaneously, the computer complied and the gravity increased. Vegeta grit his teeth and started with the push-ups again. This was a mere warm-up. As he started into his training again, his mind once again went back to thoughts of the woman.

  
  


* Does she not realize how pathetic she looks, mourning that farce of a relationship she had with that weakling ? Did he mean that much to her? Utterly foolish. I will never understand females. The Onna included. Gah, must focus, must become the Legendary.* He thought, turning around and then proceeding to do some handstand push-ups. His mind still wandered , no matter the berating .* The woman maybe a screeching, disrespectful, weak human, but she does not deserve to suffer for this. This is all this weaklings fault. If this keeps going, who the hell is going to fix the Gravity Chamber or cook my food? Who will I argue with? Something has to be done about the woman's condition, for my sake at least.*

  
  


Growling, knowing he'll get no more training done this day, he stood and turned off the gravity. Grabbing a towel from a rack nearby, he wiped his face, arms and the top part of his chest. After that, he wrapped the towel around his neck and walked out of the chamber. Walking across the main lawn towards the main complex, he noticed that all of the lights are out in the house. * It can't be that late, the onna couldn't have gone to bed yet.* He thought with a frown. He stopped and then searched out her weak ki. He found it on the top of the building. The frown came again.* Now what is she doing? She can't be so pathetic as to take her own life, could she?* He gave a growl and then lifted from the ground, flying up to the domed roof of the complex. 

  
  


~Listen as the wind blows

From across the great divide.

Voices trapped in yearning

Memories trapped in time.~

  
  


He spotted her easily, her hair a beacon in the night. Though it had lost most of it's shine, it's color could not be ignored. He landed behind her, a few feet away. Standing there, he gave himself the liberty of watching her, knowing she didn't know he was there. Her form and features where distorted now but he remembered how she did look two months ago. Vibrant, energetic, full of fire and life. Her hair would be thick and full, the color of tropic waters. She kept it long now and he knew that was the style that suited her best. Her eyes would be full of fire, bright blue as the sky, so clear and deep that he lost himself many times in their depths. Her figure two months ago was one he was drawn to. Slim yet with ample enough curves, rounded hips, long shapely legs, nice palm sized breasts. She was breath taking. Now, she was a shell of her former self. A part of him felt just a touch sorry for her. * It's not that I..care.. for the week little onna , do I?*

  
  


When was it that he realized he wanted her? He knew , deep down, he wanted her the moment he saw her. But it was only a minor thing, something he could ignore. It must have been a month ago. He knew she was now free of that idiot. One of the only reasons he did not pursue her was that he thought she and the weakling were mates. He did have some honor left. Once he realized they were not mates, something switched in him. He started to look at her as a prospective mate, weighing her skills, strength, will and intelligence to see if she was worthy enough. He felt himself being drawn to her more and more, even becoming comfortable around her, as comfortable as he could get anyway. There was one thing about her though that stood out. She wasn't afraid of him. She laughed off his threats, insulted him, gave as good as she got when it came to their arguments, never once did she back down from him. Three weeks ago, they were having quite an argument over her hours spent fixing the Gravity Chamber. She said she worked to much on that hunk of junk and he had said she didn't work hardly enough on it , for it always broke down. It was in the tirade that followed , her eyes gaining back some of the fire they had lost, her hair near bristling with rage ,that he realized no one else on this planet was worth the effort of having. The thought scared him. From that day on, he kept those feelings bottled up with the ease of one who was used to holding back emotions and tried to forget them. Now, however, he could not ignore them anymore. Her allure was too strong. Fight it as he might, it was no use.

  
  


Breaking from his thoughts, he watched her as she looked up into the sky. It was a clear, warm night, the stars were out. She had on a large thin sweater and a pair of loose drawstring cotton pants. Her legs where bent, knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked so defeated, so vulnerable, it touched the protective side of him. He wanted nothing more now then to kill that idiot weakling for causing her such pain. Frowning , he slowly made his way over. Standing by her, she didn't even look up. He knew she knew he was there now. And if not, she truly was lost in her thoughts. With a deep sigh he lowered himself, sitting a foot away from her, pulling the towel around his neck off. He looked at the direction of where she was looking and followed it. He found himself staring a three stars in a row.

  
  


~The night is my companion

And solitude my guide.

Would I spend forever here

And not be satisfied?~

  
  


"Just what are we looking at, Onna?" He said gruffly. A smirk touched his lips as she gave a startled gasp and lost a bit of her balance. On of his hands reached out quickly and grabbed her, setting her back in place. His frown deepened, her arm felt like only skin and bone. This was not healthy.

  
  


"Vegeta, thanks for scaring ten years of the end of my life, you jerk!" she yelled and tugged her arm away.* Ah, so the woman has not lost all her fire, good* He thought. He let go of her arm once he knew she had righted herself. 

  
  


Bulma looked up at the sky again and found what she had been looking at." It's the belt of Orion, the Hunter, Vegeta. ." She lifted her hand up and pointed the constellation out. Looking over , she was amazed to see that Vegeta was actually looking to where she was pointing as if interested. Her hand dropped down again and she went back to looking at Orion. Funny how that constellation made her feel a bit better by looking at it, dreaming about some strong man coming into her life and rescuing her. She sighed and then looked over at Vegeta. 

  
  


His training suit was in one piece for a change. * He must not have got much training done today*She thought. His muscles rippled and shone as they always did after he had worked out. In profile, one could see how permanent that scowl of his was and just how pointed his nose was. His eyes were gazing at the stars, not looking at her. He seems different this night, not in a combative mood even if he was still in his holier then thou prince mood. Still, there was something different, she just couldn't put a finger on it. She had always found him attractive and though she would not admit it, there was many a dream that starred the prince, whisking her away to her bed to make love to her throughout the night. Those smouldering eyes, that powerful body, the aggressive attitude, it was sinful. She could feel a warmth creep into her lower belly. Blinking, she jerked away from the line of thought her mind was taking.

  
  


"Why did you come up here , Vegeta? I'm pretty sure you're too busy for a weak human like me." She said leaning back on the roof, breaking the silence.

  
  


It was Vegeta's turn to look down from the stars over to her. * She must find some comfort in these stars, for she looks better to me now* Turned his head away, nothing wanting the woman to catch him looking at her. He raised his head and looked away from Orion over to a patch of stars that looked familiar. * Why must this woman affect me so? True I cannot dismiss the fact that she is quite beautiful. Even now, I can see that. Her wits match my own, no one else on this mudball could match me in that. What she lacks in strength, she makes up for in intelligence. Her temper rivals my own, though I could do without the screeching. The fire in her eyes, the way her cheeks flush when she is mad, the whole indignation, it is a breathtaking sight. No, these thoughts must stop* Vegeta thought with a slight snarl

  
  


" I saw you up here . If you were stupid enough to fall, who would fix the gravity chamber, or make my food." Vegeta said, though his voice held little true scorn.

  
  


Bulma smiled softly, being around Vegeta enough, she knew how to read between the lines. He was worried about her. She noticed he still looked at the sky but not at Orion. She followed his gaze but saw no constellation. Frowning, all she really saw was an open space, a few clusters of stars , but nothing that would stand out. His eyes were searching though, searching for something.

  
  


"Vegeta, where would your planet have been?" she asked softly, watching his expression. A warm wind choose that time to blow across them, picking up her hair, making his shift just a little. It was late spring, the warm air only now slowly moving in. She watched as, ever so slightly, a muscle twitched in his jaw . Oh, she hit a nerve.

  
  


He shifted around, muttering a soft curse in Saya. Looking down from the sky, he stared out into the vastness of the Capsule Corporation's complex. He could not, would not look at her. Not yet. Her soft voice filled his ears , a much more pleasant sound then her screeching. 

  
  


"I. do not know. These skies are un-familiar. The stars look different." He said plainly, in a very mater-of-fact tone.

  
  


Bulma looked over at him. Suddenly, she felt a pang of sympathy for the Saijin Prince. *His home is long gone, almost all of his people are dead, there truly is no one here who understands him . He doesn't even know where to look for the space where his planet once was. Somehow, all that makes my problems trivial. I still have my home, my family, and my friends. Vegeta is very much alone.* Bulma thought as she watched him. She knew he would never admit it. He was lonely. She slowly shifted a little closer to the prince till their legs almost touched.

  
  


~And I will be the one

To hold you down.

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away.

and after I 'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes dear.~

  
  


" You know, Vegeta, I could help you find where your planet was. You just have to tell me about some stars that could be seen from your planet. I can do the rest, that is if you want to know." Bulma said softly, not looking at the prince but up to the sky again. She didn't know why she made the offer, he could throw it back into her face. Still he turned his head and looked at her. The scowl as still there, that never left his face even when he was meditating. She had once watched him meditate out in the garden. His onyx eyes however were not as hard as they usually were. He looked tired, weary almost.

  
  


"You would do this Onna, but I doubt I would want to know. Even though I know Vegeta-sei is gone, to look for it and find nothing but empty space would be disappointing." He said simply, gruffly, his tone deep.

  
  


That tone always sent shivers down her spine. There were times over the past months that they would sorta flirt, he would try to make his language more and more filled with innuendo and she would lead him on, batting back at him. It was a new form of communication they had. They still had their insults and most definitely had their arguments, but those seemed to be a bit toned down now that they had gotten used to each other. The tone his voice had now was a tone she knew well. He used it rarely. It was the way his voice should be, no trace of anger, superiority or rage in there. Just him. He only used it when they were baiting each other with innuendo. It was if he was relaxed, comfortable around her.

  
  


They just sat there in silence, looking at each other. Another warm breeze crossed over the complex and over the two stargazers. The night was warm, full of promise. Bulma was the first to break the stare, his eyes had become intense for some reason, shifting from normal dark gaze to a heated dark gaze. She didn't know why. Turning her head , she gripped the edge of her sweater and pulled it off, reveling the thin blue camisole she wore under it. In truth, this was what she wore to bed, that camisole and the drawstring pants. Placing the sweater down on the roof, she knew she looked a mess. She had, with morbid curiosity, watched as her body became thinner and thinner. True, now she had the body most people would kill for, but she looked so sickly pale. Vegeta frowned as he watched her. * The onna is wasting away. I cannot allow this to happen.*

  
  


" You give too much to that weakling, Onna. You have been without him for two months and he still takes from you. It's disgraceful the way you pine over him. I would have thought you had more backbone then that. " Vegeta said with mild disgust.*Why am I saying these things to her? Gah, she confuses my mind and my body. Does some part of me wish that she does not suffer any more? *

  
  


Bulma looked at him, surprise in her eyes.* Did those words just come from his lips?*She blinked a couple of times watching his face for any sign that he regretted his words. Some part of her knew that she would find nothing. He never regretted a thing he said to her before, he wouldn't start now. She watched as Vegeta shifted his weight again, looking a touch uncomfortable. A slight smile quirked at her lips.

  
  


Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her. The stars were bright this night, their light shining as bright as a moon's. They bathed her in a glow. Despite everything, in the light of the stars, she became radiant. He saw the smile on her lips and before he could stop it the thought of how full and lush her lips were ran through his mind. * Do they taste as sweet as they look?* He could feel the rush of heat flow though his body at the thought. The scent of her skin filled the warm night air, a mix of soft musk and flowers . It was a scent that was her own, one he would know anywhere, it permeated everything in the main building. It was intoxicating this night. On any other night, it would be pleasant ,yes, but not like this. He closed his eyes and breathed it in, filling his lungs with the sweet scent. He had to have her. He had to possess this female.

  
  


Looking at him, Bulma noticed the slight changes about him. His eyes were closed, it seemed as if he was thinking about something, lost his own thoughts. But then she heard it, a slight deep growl coming from his throat. It was not an angry growl, or a warning growl, but something else. She could smell a slight musky scent coming from him, not disgusting though, more like arousing. The scent of a virile male. She frowned slightly. Something was not right.

  
  


"Vegeta?" She whispered, a slight confused frown on her face

  
  


At the sound of her soft voice, his head turned towards her, eyes open, lids lowered into an almost glare, but those onyx eyes of his were heated. Just in the way he looked at her, she felt that warmth creeping into her belly again.*Oh, Kame, does he want me?* He moved closer and then slowly reached out a hand to grasp her chin. She could feel the strength he had just in the grip of his fingertips. She trembled slightly, not out of fear of him but out of knowing what he might do. 

  
  


"You deserve better then that pathetic weakling. " Vegeta said, his tone deep and gravelly. He could keep the growl out of his voice. Bulma shivered slightly, that voice doing so many naughty things to her system. 

  
  


" And I guess you think you'd be a better choice?" she said, words coming out in a soft whisper. She saw a slight smirk curl on his lips and knew that was the wrong thing to say.

  
  


"As a matter of fact." Vegeta said slowly lowering his face closer to hers. Their lips there only an inch apart. His dark onyx eyes bore into her deep blue ones searching for something, his fingers still gripping her chin. She could feel his warm breath move over her lips and cheek." I do." 

  
  


~Through this would I've stumbled

So many times betrayed.

Trying hard to find an honest word,

To find the truth enslaved.~

  
  


After those final words, his lips came down on hers, hard and demanding to soft and yielding. She gave a slight moan, opening her lips to his, feeling the tip of his tongue run along her lips, teasing and then run along her teeth, requesting access. She leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth, letting his tongue slide in to flick around her own. A shiver ran through her. She could feel her nipples tightening and this was just from one kiss. 

  
  


He growled deep in his throat. Her lips were as sweet as they looked, tasting like her favorite fruit, strawberries. Gods, he could not stop, he needed this woman, wanted her. He pushed forwards, careful of his strength. He did not want to hurt the little onna. She complied and started to lay back, his body covering hers. Their legs entangled, her breasts were crushed to his chest. He grabbed her hands and raised them above her head, holding them with one hand. 

She cried out in protest, breaking the kiss. Panting with the effort to breathe, she looked up at him. He licked his lips and then raised a hand to her own lips. Dragging a thumb across them, he saw how bee stung they became after just one kiss. He smirked and then gave a short , deep chuckle. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He saw the fire again in them, they were bright. She licked her lips, dragging her tongue across his thumb. Vegeta gave a growl and then lowered his head again to plunder those lips.

  
  


This kiss was a bit more gentle, his lips running over hers only, his tongue wetting them. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, his teeth grazing it. then he let it go. Still keeping her hands above her head, Vegeta leaned down and ran his lips down her throat, feeling the pulse of her blood through his lips. Her scent had gotten thicker. Growling, he placed a hand on her thigh, his fingers digging into the soft flesh slightly. She moaned, lifting her hips up to his. He complied with her silent plea and lifted her leg, wrapping it around his hip. He pressed into the crook of her legs, the warm wet heat of her womanhood sinking into him. He ground his hips against hers, letting her feel the hard ridge of his shaft fit nicely into the crook of her womanhood. She gasped. She had never been so aroused , so quickly before. Maybe it was because she had denied this to herself for so long. He obviously wanted her too. He felt so big against her, she was almost frightened. 

  
  


He frowned. Her scent had changed slightly, a mix of fear running through it. He could still smell her arousal though, so this confused him. He looked up from her throat and into her eyes. If she had suddenly become un-willing, he would not take her. He was many things, but he was not a rapist.

  
  


"Why are you fearful, little onna?" He asked, his voice low and rough with desire. He searched her eyes again trying for find an answer. 

  
  


"It's just... um... I don't know if we'll.. Uh... fit.." She said and then looked down to their pressed nether regions. A slight blush crept into her skin, making her look all the more alluring.

  
  


He smirked and then leaned up on a hand and looked down at her. His eyes traveled her body taking in the heaving chest, the tight nipples poking the thin cloth of her top, the slightly damp patch of cloth covering her mound. He raised his hand and grabbed the tip of his glove with his teeth. He tugged off the fingers then the glove itself. He then tossed it to the side. Reaching down, he placed one bare finger on her throat and then ran it down the length of it to her collarbone, across that to the swell of her breasts, down the valley of her cleavage.

  
  


" Don't worry onna, we'll fit." He smirked and then lowered himself again placing his lips at the top of her breasts, his tongue flicking out to bath the swell of her breasts. She tugged against his hand , trying to free her wrists. She wanted to touch him. 

  
  


She moaned as his hot mouth moved over a still cloth covered nipple. She never wore a bra to bed, her breasts free under the top. Her hips arched as his mouth claimed her left nipple, sucking it into the hot recesses. He sucked on the nipple gently, his teeth only slightly grazing it. His tongue swirled around it, rasing it further, making it even more sensitive. She gasped and ground her hips into his. She felt hot and achy and wanted nothing more then the hard length of him buried deep inside her.

  
  


He heard her pleas, felt her hips rising against his, smelt the warm wet arousal pouring from her womanhood. It made him even hotter. She was a willing female beneath him and all he wanted was to rip their clothes off and take her, pound into her hard, drive any thoughts of any other man including the weakling, from her mind. He knew he had be gentle with her, she was a fragile human. More so now that she had lost so much weight. With a growl, he let go of her wrists to free his hand. He switched breasts as he felt her hands come down and thrust into his hair. He paid equal attention to the right nipple as he had done to it's twin. Her moans were music to his ears. He felt the need to please this woman, make her cry out his name in ecstasy. His hands went down to the edge of her top where he promptly ripped it down the middle. At her outraged gasp he chuckled." you can buy another one, onna."

  
  


Now her breasts were bared to his view. He sat up, her legs around his, his knees under her thighes. She looked up at him with passion filled blue eyes as he let his gaze flow over the sight before him. Sure, he had seen them before. There were many times he would barge into the bathroom and she'd be just getting out of the shower. She would screech and he would say that they weren't all that much to be protective over. He lied of course. He never did get a chance to look at them up close. They were soft, yet firm, tipped with hard dusky nipples. He lowered his hand and sure enough, they fit right into his palm. She sighed, feeling him lift her breast slightly, as if weighing it in his hand. His hand felt so soft and smooth and warm. His thumb brushed the hard nipple making her moan softly. With his other hand, he pulled off the offending rag that was once a top and tossed it to join his glove. Then he pull off his other glove and tossed that aside as well.

  
  


While doing this, Bulma moved her hands down to the neckline of his training suit. She wondered if it was all one piece, she could never see any zippers or lines. Vegeta smirked and then reached down and grabbed her hand. He brought it down to his waist where he showed her a hidden seam. Smirking herself, Bulma's hands delved under the seam, up onto his stomach and chest. She could feel the hard muscles flexing at her touch, tightening. She could also feel the deep scars that ran across his pectorals. Her fingers finally found his nipples. Her thumbs brushed across them and she was rewarded with a slight groan from him and a tightening from the nipples. She exploited the hard buds, pinching them and caressing them, earing growls from the prince above her. Impatient, Vegeta reached down and tugged the training shirt of, tossing it to the side. Her eyes gazed across the wide expanse of his chest to the rippled length of his stomach. Another shaft of heat went straight to her core as her eyes took him in. 

  
  


Vegeta leaned down and pressed them together, her breasts coming in contact with his bare chest. She groaned at the feeling, his heat seeping into her flesh. Kame, she felt so alive. His lips latched onto her throat once more, his hips rocking into hers. He was in control, not her. Her hands found themselves plunged back into the thick wild mane of his as he moved his lips once more to her nipples. It felt so different now, she could feel the wet warmth of his mouth surrounding her nipples, one by one. One hand cupped the breast as he suckled, each tug of his lips echoed in her womanhood. She knew she was leaking, could feel the wetness on her inner thighs. Suddenly, he let go of her nipple and moves down over her stomach, nipping and licking her flesh, pausing at her navel to stab his tongue into it. She gasped in delight. He then came down to her pants. Pausing, each of his hands gripped one of her thighes. He nuzzled her hipbone with his nose and lips and then nuzzled her thigh slowly spreading her legs open a bit more. He buried his face into her inner thigh. She squirmed. He was so close to where she wanted him to be, but he teased her instead.

  
  


" Oh, Kame, Vegeta, please stop teasing me." Bulma cried, arching her back, rolling her hips, pushing her still clothed mound closer to his face. 

  
  


He took in a deep breath, the scent of her arousal so thick he could taste it. A deep rumbling growl came from his throat as she turned his head and pressed his nose a into the wet patch of cloth over her womanhood. He took a deep breath and groaned. * She smells so sweet, I have to taste her.*

  
  
  
  


~Oh, you speak to me in riddles

You speak to me in rhymes.

My body aches to breathe your breath,

Your words keep me alive.~

  
  


With that, he grabbed the waistband of her pants plus the hem of her underwear and he ripped them off in one clean jerk. Gasping, Bulma looked down to she herself nude with a saiyjin prince between her legs staring with fascination at her mound. She blushed slightly. Sure, she was no virgin, but the way he looked at her, that heated glare , made her feel like one. She was bare save a tiny trimmed triangle of bluish pubic hair on her mound.

  
  


Licking his lips, Vegeta looked up at Bulma only to find her looking down at him. That ever-present smirk curled on his lips. He knelt down, gripping her thighs in his hands spreading them wide apart, exposing the wet pink flesh of her womanhood . He leaned down, his face only inches from her opening. Looking up, he saw that her bright blue eyes were glazed with want.

  
  


" Do you want this , woman? Do you want me to taste you, little onna?" He said, this voice thick and deep.

  
  


She shivered and whimpered, lifting her hips up, begging silently for his touch. He saw this, and even though he would have liked to hear her beg, this would be enough. She had surrendered to him. She was his.

  
  


Without further begging, he lowered his head and dragged his tongue over the wet lips of her womanhood. He got the reaction he wanted. Her hips arched, planting his mouth more fully on the swollen lips. His hands gripped her hips, keeping them still for his ravishment. He thrust his tongue deep inside of her core, flicking the tip up and down, thrusting his tongue in and out mimicking an action that would soon come. She moaned, the sounds becoming higher in volume. A part of his mind idly wondered if there was anyone up in the complex. Not that he cared if they saw them or not. He continued to lick her lips then he slowly coaxed her clit out of it's hood with the tip of his tongue. His little onna was becoming a wild cat , her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders, her fingers digging in as best they could. She was thrashing, her back arching, hips rolling. He sucked on that nub of flesh that made her arch and moan. He could tell from her scent she was nearing her climax. Her moans became panting , higher still in pitch. She could form no words, only sounds. Grinning, he reached down and slipped a finger into her core while his lips and tongue played with her clit. He thrust his finger in and out slowly, feeling how wet and tight she was. He groaned inwardly. It would be a tight fit. He added another finger to her, building up her climax, he could feel a shiver of those contractions start around his fingers. He kept thrusting his fingers and sucking her clit till he felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers. She shrieked, crying out, her whole body going tense, a shiver running through it. Her sweet nectar filled his mouth. He licked and drank every last drop from her lips, savoring her taste. He kept pumping his fingers in an out of her till she came down and lay there panting, a sheen of sweat on her skin. He moved up, laying by on his side to the left of her. Pulling his fingers out of her core and brought them up to his lips and he licked them clean. 

  
  


~And I will be the one

To hold you down.

Kiss you so hard,

I'll take your breath away.

And after I'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes dear.~

  
  


Bulma opened her eyes, watched as he licked her juices off his fingers. It was a very erotic sight. She started to sit up when a hand pressed her back down. Looking at him, she raised a brow in question. He smirked and kicked off his boots and toed off his socks. Then he grabbed her hand and placed it at the waistband of his pants. He let it rest there and then he simply looked at her.

  
  


"Your choice woman." He said simply, one of his hands toying with a strand of her hair, curling it around his fingers. 

  
  


Licking her lips she sat up, not to be pushed back down by Vegeta. Her other hand came down and then she pushed him onto his back with little effort. He played along, feeling the cool metal of the roof pressed to his back.. She lifted the hem and then looked at him. He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants down and off. She looked up and wasn't shocked in the least at the fact he wore no underwear. . Her eyes took him in. He sat up slightly, leaning on his hands. He looked gorgeous, like a Greek god. Arms flexing, chest and stomach gleaming with a sheen of sweat, his legs spread out, thighs muscular and thick, calves lean and proportioned. There wasn't a hair on his body. * Perhaps that was a Saiyjin thing* She thought. Then her eyes came to his manhood. She licked her lips. He was big but not abnormally so. He looked to be a good 8 inches long and about 2 inches wide. It stood up proud, the tip touching his ribbed stomach. It also seemed like he was cut. She bit her lower lip, feeling a flood of heat enter her core again. She could feel the wetness build up. She look at him again, feeling the pure strength of this man just by the sight of him so comfortable with being naked. He just lay there, that arrogant smirk on his lips, heated desire in his black eyes. 

  
  


~Into this night I wander

It's the morning that I dread.

Another day of knowing of

The path I fear to tread.~

  
  


Bulma blinked , fully realized they were naked on a rooftop where anyone could see them. * Ah, screw it* She thought as she let a smirk of her own creep across her lips. He'd been having fun with her, arousing her. * let's just see how much it takes for his royal highness' control to snap.*

  
  


Bulma lowered her gaze back to his jutting manhood, then right back up to his eyes locking on them. She licked her lips and leaned back, her legs spread out before her. She reclined, resting on one of her hands. Slowly she brought one of her legs up, bending it at the knee, foot flat to the roof, giving him an ample view of her wet sex. He shifted slightly, his expression not changing, but she saw his nostrils flare, taking in her scent. She shot him a heated gaze and trailed a hand along her inner thigh, feeling the moisture there. A soft purr curled in her throat as she let her hand wander up and down her thigh till her fingers brushed her overly sensitive clit. She gasped and heard a deep indrawn breath come from the Saiyjin. * Hmmm , likes show and tell does he?*

  
  


With that, she slid one of her fingers slowly into her hot depths. Her hips rocked as she found that little spot that drove her crazy. Moaning, she tilted her head back giving him a view of her throat, her breasts thrust up, back arched as she added another finger, pleasuring herself before him. She tilted her head forwards, opened her eyes a bit, looking at his face . His teeth were gritted, his eyes flashed black fire and a slight flush colored his already olive complexion. He was growling too, low and deep in his throat. A few drops of pearly fluid appeared on his stomach from the tip of his shaft yet he made no move to touch it. She closed her eyes again and went on pleasuring herself, the fact that he was watching her, exciting her more. She moaned as she thrust her fingers in and out of her hot core. She was coming close, but she didn't want to cum from her hand , so it was time to pull out the big guns. She sat up and then placed her hand on her left breast, squeezing it slightly, pinching the nipple, making herself gasp. She then leaned her head down , pushed her breast up and flicked her own nipple with her tongue, a soft yearnful groan coming out of her.

  
  


"Grrrrrrrr... enough..." Came a raspy order. That was all the warning she had before 300 lb. plus of pure male saiyjin( guessing his weight, don't know it) jumped on her, pinning her down to the metal roof. She could feel the hard edge of his shaft pressed to her inner thigh. He was grinding it against her, seeking some relief.

  
  


Looking down at her, he knew he was lost. That little stunt she just pulled almost cost him his control. *Whoever knew that watching the Onna pleasure herself would be so erotic* He thought as he felt his control slowly start to slip away. She was so warm, so soft beneath him, moving with him, wanting it as much as she did. With a growl, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He could wait no longer, he needed to be in her more then he needed to breathe. with his hands on her hips, he looked into her deep blue depths for some sign of refusal. There was none. He angled his hips and then thrust into her, filling her completely.

  
  


There were no words. Both of them remained still, both shaking slightly, eyes closed , lost in the felling of oneness. She fit around him like a glove, he filled her to the point of pain. She could feel a rumbling vibration in his chest where their chests met. Looking at his face, she saw it was a mask of control, that muscle in his jaw twitching. He was holding back. He was staying still so she could adjust to his size. A slight smile curled on her lips. She reached up with her hand and caressed his cheek. His eyes snapped open then and bore into her own.

  
  


"I'm not getting any younger you know." She stated with a sarcastic twist to her lips. He glared at her and that's the moment she decided to clench her inner walls around him. the shock was registered in his eyes. They widened only slightly and then an almost painfull sounding groan comes from his lips.

  
  


"If you wish this to be over , woman, before it starts, I suggest you not do that again." He ground out, to which she did do it again. The effects were immediate. He snarled and grabbed her behind, lifting it up at an angle, tilting her hips up. He then pulled back his hips and thrust them forwards again, his shaft hitting her g-spot. she gasped eyes wide and that's when all hell broke loose.

  
  


Gritting his teeth, brow furrowed more so then ever, Vegeta kept thrusting into her at this angle, slowly at first, keeping his pace, pulling to the tip only to thrust in again. His ears opened to the pleading cries and desire filled moans that came from her mouth. He was going to make her forget every other male but him, he's make sure of it. She was his, that's all there was to it and now he was claiming her. Claiming her with punishing strokes in and out of her tight depths, making her thrash and cry out with pleasure and delight. He leaned down, still thrusting in and out and ran his tongue along one of her nipples. He was rewarded with a moan that nearly hurt his ears.

  
  


~Oh into the sea of waking dreams

I follow without pride.

Nothing stands between us here

and I won't be denied~

  
  


It was coming, Bulma could feel it, he just knew how to thrust , he knew the right angle. Then when he toyed with her nipple, she knew she would come soon and hard. She had never been taken with this much passion or with this much strength. She felt every slap of his stomach and hips to hers, the pulsing of his length within her. It was too much , it was all too much. She could feel the pleasure built and build till it snapped and all she saw was white. Her body felt like it was on fire, electricity streaked throughout her nerves. She screamed out his name into the night, not care who heard it

  
  


Groaning, feeling her walls tighten around his shaft, he sped up his thrusts, looking for his own release. He pounded into her, still keeping a rein on his strength so as not to hurt her. He could feel it start at the base of his spine , near the stub of his once glorious tail. It ran up his back and then straight down to his shaft. With a howl to the heavens, his arched his back, threw back his head and came hard, filling her with his essence, his life giving seed.

  
  


It was a while before the new lovers came to. Vegeta was the first. He felt the rapid beat of Bulma's heart beneath his ear and realized he was laying on her. He hefted himself up on his arms, relieving her of his weight. Look up he saw her eyes were open, cloudy blue depths, wetness streaked on her cheeks. She was crying. He frowned. * Have I hurt her?* He thought. Reaching down, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

  
  


~And I will be the one

To hold you down

Kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away

and after I'd wipe away the tears

Just close your eyes dear........~

  
  


" Are you hurt?" He said gruffly, his voice hoarse from his howl. He checked out her body and inwardly winced at the bruises he say starting to appear on her hips. Frowning he returned his gaze to her eyes.

  
  


"No... it's ok.. you didn't hurt me.. it's just,.. it's never been like that for me before." Bulma said softly, a tremor running through her body, an after shock. 

  
  


Satisfied that he did not truly hurt her, he slowly pulled out of her, groaning at the feel of her wet tightness clinging to him. He moved and rolled to his back closing his eyes at the feel of cool metal to his heated flesh. He could feel the warm wind blow across him, drying the sweat on his skin. He looked over to see her contemplating the sky which was now starting to lighten. She shivered. Sighing deeply , he got up, bent over and picked her up into his arms. She gasped and hung on tightly, the action so sudden. He smirked, the feel of her flesh to his arousing him again. Perhaps if he let her rest for a bit they could do this again before he had to go train once more. 

  
  


Walking past the clothes, not even bothering to pick them up, he flew off the roof and then landed on the balcony of her room. she clung to him the whole time, frightened he would drop her. 

  
  


"I wouldn't drop you , woman, be sensible. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now."Vegeta said , his tone become normal, his control slipping back. He opened the door and walked into her room, closing it.

  
  


Bulma sighed and snuggled into his chest, his strong arms around her. She could hear his heart beat. It thudded away in a slow even rhythm. Soon she felt her eyes drift close as he slowly placed her into her bed and then join her, wrapping himself around her, protecting her from anything that may come to hurt her. She smiled into his chest and snuggled closer.

  
  


"You are mine, woman." He said softly, but with as much authority as he always had. 

  
  


Bulma smirked at the possessive tone to his voice. Who was she to argue?

  
  


"Yes I am Vegeta, just as you are mine." she said sleepily. All she got in response was a grunt. smiling, she let sleep claim her, not know what future they had together and not really caring all that much ether. All she cared about was that he was there and it was one moment in time she would savor forever

  
  
  
  


Chapter fin. 

  
  


Author's note: gah, sorry that was so long. It's my first lemon, hope I did it right. Review early, review often, thank you.


	3. Epiphany

Disclaimer: i don't own 'em, wish i did, I'd be makin' a bundle. Wish I could own Vegeta though ;) HEHEHE Don't own "Epiphany" ether, Staind does, if you haven't heard it, it's a wicked song. Download it, now...i mean it... Do you hear me?!! ~ hehe, jus' kiddin' wit' yas, really.....okies ;)~

  
  


Epiphany

By WeaverOf Dreams

  
  


Pairing: B/V

Rating: PG-13 for language

Warnings: Angst.

*this*is thoughts

~this~is lyrics

  
  
  
  


The thick black clouds hung overhead, shrouding the world in darkness, not even letting the stars shine. The smell of rain lingered in the air, the feel of a storm soon coming. Bulma stepped out onto her bedroom balcony, looking up at the sky. Her blue eyes mist with anger and sadness. This week had been a killer....

  
  
  
  


Earlier that week...

  
  
  
  


"When are you ever going to admit it, Vegeta! Are you that cold?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta , who stood not more then a few feet from her, with his arms crossed, a very deep scowl on his brow. 

  
  


Vegeta had been acting very distant, more so then usual, hardly sparing Bulma a second glance in weeks. He barely spoke to her, never slept in the house. He lived in the GR Chamber. Not that it had bothered Bulma, she was used to that sort of obsessive behaviour from him. He had left a few days after their night together on the roof. She didn't know why it happened , it just did. They both jut lost themselves in what they were feeling for one another. She couldn't call it love, but it was something. After that ,she found herself in her bed, in his arms. He took her again twice before the sun rose fully in the sky. After that, he had almost made a deal about it not happening, but he seemed more at ease with her. That was when he decided to leave, to take a Gravity shuttle and train in space. He said he would come back to fight the androids that the boy from the future warned them about. Two months after he left, she found out she was pregnant with their child. 

  
  


He had come back a month ago. She was a good seven months along. She told him it was there child, but he made out like he didn't care. He had reached his goal and nothing else mattered. Now he was shutting her out, and she didn't like it. She could deal with it before. But now, she loved him, deeply, and this short of shit wouldn't wash. She confronted him a week ago, and that's when it all went to hell.

  
  


"I'm waiting Vegeta. I know you care for me. I see it in your eyes. I know you care about our child. I've come to know you well enough! Don't pull this bull shit with me again, it won't work. I know better."Bulma said as she came right up to him, grabbing his shoulder.

  
  


As soon as she touched him, he raised a hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand off his shoulder.

  
  


"You know nothing, Woman. Do you think I care for you? You're a bigger fool then I thought. I always wondered why I could not fulfill my goals then I found the answer. It was you. You weighed me down with your foolish notions of love and family . There is no such thing, not in my life. There never will be. You are just another female who it was my mistake to fuck . But no matter. I am the Legendary. I'm tired of this place. And of you."Each word that poured from his lips was like a stab of ice through her heart. His eyes were cold and his voice emotionless. This was not the man she loved.

  
  


She jerked her hand away from his, wounded more from his words then any blast from him could do to her. 

  
  


"Fine, Vegeta, Leave, go, Train or do whatever you want to do. You left once, and I did fine without you. I don't care! You can rot in hell. Just stay the hell away from me!"With that she turned and ran upstairs, away from him, away from his hurtful words and away from her broken heart.

  
  


Vegeta had stood there, arms crossed, the scowl still in place for a few seconds. Then the mask dropped. Deep sadness glinted in his black eyes briefly but then was replaced but coldness, making his eyes hard, sharp as obsidian. He turned away and walked out to the GR, back ridged.

  
  
  
  


End flashback

  
  


Bulma looks up to the sky again and can hear the rumble of the clouds. It was really gonna be a big storm. She glances over to the GR, the lights on, glowing red. It was in service as usual. He didn't leave, not that he would have to. Her mother brought him food. Since the GR was basically self sufficient, he could very well live in there. Which suited her fine. She hadn't seen him since that night and she was better off. 

  
  


She looks down at her belly. She was close . Seven months. She closes her eyes and bites her lips against the tears. A single tear creeps its way down her cheek . She opens her eyes again to look out into the slowly rising storm clouds. She looks out over to the GR. She missed him so much. She wonders if she will ever see him again. Her hand moves down to her rounded stomach. Their child had started to kick her. Every time she felt it, her heart grew bittersweet. She loved this baby, wanted it so much. As she gazes at the GR, a song from the radio filters in from her room.

  
  


~Your words to me just a whisper

Your faces so unclear.

I try to pay attention

But your words just disappear~

  
  


The sky rumbles again and a streak of light slashes the sky. She jumps, not seeing that one come. A vice of fear grips her. She never liked thunder and lightning storms. After that, the rain starts to fall. It soaks her through her nightgown. The rain is cold and it stabs through her skin to the bone. Chilling her. 

  
  


~'Cause it's always raining in my head

Forget all the things I should have said~

  
  


She grits her teeth and walks back into her room, soaked. She looks about her bedroom, to the empty bed, a bed they once shared on occasion. New anger and hurt fills her. She turns back to look at the GR. She sets her mouth into a grim line and then stalks out. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

  
  


Inside the GR at the moment....

  
  


Another sound of thunder vibrates off the walls of the GR. Vegeta looks up from his one finger pushups for a second then starts doing pushups again. A golden surrounds him, his spiky hair yellow, his eyes a bright greenish-blue. The power pulses through him, filling his every pore.

  
  


* I am greater then Kakkrott*Is the only thing running through his mind. Well, not the only thing

  
  


As he does do his pushups, he mind wanders back to the night he hurt Bulma. He scowls. *It was for her own good and for my own good as well. I am a warrior, I cannot be pulled down into a relationship with the onna. She doesn't matter, nothing but attaining my goals matters.*

  
  


~So I speak to you in riddles because

My words get in my way. I smoke

The whole thing to my head and feel it

Wash away~

  
  


Still, he thinks about it, thinks about how he could see her heart and soul breaking through her eyes. How her blue eyes lost their luster. It nearly crushed his own soul at the sight, almost made him want to beg for forgiveness for hurting her. He had done the same thing that weakling had done, yet he was able to see the effects instantly and not over a period of two months* No. I am a Prince, not a grovelling dog.*

  
  


A flash of lighting fills the sky, lighting up the windows of the GR. He looks up and wonders if this will cut the power to the chamber. He grumbles then remembers something Bulma told him. She was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. He scowls and briefly wonders if she is alright. The thought passes and he starts to meditate floating.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Outside..

  
  


She makes her way through the rain, bare feet on wet grass. She walks slowly towards the GR, the cold rain soaking her. Her teeth start to chatter, the cold getting to her, but she's too stubborn to stop now. She comes up the door of the GR and knocks loudly, banging the door.

  
  


"Op.p.p.en up Vegeta. Right n.n.n.now or i sw..sw..swear I'll sh..sh.sh.shut it d..d..d.down."She yells over the thunder, her teeth chattering.

  
  


There is silence, then the GR powers down and then door swings open. Bulma barely has any warning to move out of the way. She jumps back. Vegeta stands there, sweat soaked, scowl in place, his black eyes cold and hard."What do you want onna?"

  
  


All the rage and hurt and pain built up in Bulma comes pouring out" You asshole. How dare you! What makes you think I ever lov..lov..loved y..yy..you."Her teeth start to chatter again.

  
  


Vegeta takes a good look at her. The rain had soaked her completely, Her hair lay slick against her neck and back. Her nightgown clung to her body wetly, sticking to her rounded belly. Truly he had not seen more of a pathetic sight. Suddenly he did notice the dark circles under her eyes, the grim line of her mouth. She looked utterly defeated, even if she was putting up a front of not loving him. She did love him and his words a week ago had crushed her. He has done this to this beautiful, smart woman. A woman who rightfully could have any man she wanted. He had crushed her heart. Even if she was trying to make out that he didn't. He has defeated her but for some reason, he was not proud of his victory. It made him feel ashamed of what he had done. True , he pushed her away because he himself had become too attached to her, but in the end he thought it was for the best for both of them. Now, he realizes he was being selfish, something he could be at times, but not when it came to the woman. Even now, as tears poured down her face, he could see her heart breaking all over again in her eyes and he couldn't look away. He had caused this woman pain. It ate away at him, ate away at his pride, ate away at his soul, and ate away at the heart he knew she had awakened from it's long slumber.

  
  


~'Cause I can't take anymore 

Of this, I want to come apart,

Or dig myself a little hole inside

Your precious heart~.

  
  


"And another thing.. Y..Y..you pompous monkey.... I c.c.can do f..f..fine w..w..w..without you."Bulma whispers, tears starting to fall from her eyes, mixing with the raindrops. She looks at him and seems that his hard black eyes softened a little, but not his expression, it seems to be even darker. It seems to be full of hatred. She couldn't bare to look at those hate filled eyes.

  
  


Bulma turns away from him, unable now to stop the choking sobs that escape her throat. Warm tears flow down her cheeks freely, stinging and cold as the air dries them. She gasps suddenly and grabs her belly.

  
  


"Ve..Vegeta!" She gasps again and then everything goes black, she can barely hear Vegeta yelling her name before she drops to the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~'Cause it's always raining in my head,

Forget all the things I should have said.~

  
  
  
  


The next day..

  
  


He sits in a chair not far from her bed, head propped on a raised fist, elbow pressed to the arm of the chair. As he looks out over her body, taking in all the tubes running from machines to her body. He takes in how pale she is, how limp her hair is, how hollow her skin looks. Then his mind runs back over what the doctors said when they finally examined her, with him present of course. No one would touch his onna without him there.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Last night....

  
  


"What has happened to her, you puny human healer? She was bleeding!"Vegeta demanded of the human doctor

  
  


" You seem not one for long winded explanations, so I shall make this short. Your wife suffered massive vaginal bleeding. It seems that the placenta disconnected from the uterine lining. I did the best I could to stop the flow of blood, but I had to preform a caesarian on her. The baby is in no distress, he is a bit premature but, will recover. He also has a tail, I might add" the doctor added the last with some odd look at Vegeta.

  
  


"The tail runs in my family." Vegeta snapped." What about the woman?"

  
  


"Your wife ,however, is in critical condition. There was so much bleeding and damage to her uterus and abdominal cavity, that I don't know if she will make it. I did my best. It's up to a higher power now. " The doctor said heavily, weary.

  
  


"What started all of this?"Vegeta demanded as he reached out and toke one of Bulma's pale hands in his own.

  
  


" When things like this can be detected months beforehand and then bed rest would be prescribed, but since something like this never showed up on her ultrasounds ,more then likely... stress was the cause. It's rare but it has been known to happen." The doctor said firmly, looking Vegeta in the eyes. He then turned and walked up the hallway to another patient.

  
  


Vegeta's eyes widened. He looked down at Bulma. She lay on the bed, pale, tubes running from her to iv's and different machines.

  
  


"Kami, what have I done?" He whispers softly, for the first time, remorse filling his voice.

  
  


End Flashback

  
  


Opening his eyes, he gets up from the chair and sits on a side of the bed beside her. He picks up her hand and traces her fingers, her long slender fingers ending in sculpted nails painted a vibrant red. * The woman is so vain, painting her nails* Vegeta scowls, a solemn look in his eyes and thinks of how he could have prevented this, of how, if he had stayed that this wouldn't have happened. * But no, I had to run away, run away like a coward.* He bows his head solemnly and places his forehead on hers. Gently, he nips her nose with his teeth, something he would only do during their times of intimacy. It was a gesture of love and devotion.

  
  


~I am nothing more than a little boy inside,

That cries out for attention,

Though I always try and hide.~

  
  


He thinks over last night, remembering her coming to him, looking so beaten and yet fighting him. She had a Saiyan spirit, unwilling to admit defeat even if she felt it. He thinks then of their son. Healthy, strong, determined to live. A son to be proud of, even if he did have his mother's coloring. He stayed that way, forehead resting on her own gently for a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been days since he had returned and still, Bulma was no better. Her blood count was up but she still didn't wake. Vegeta never left her side, but it started to look like he had lost her for good. Occasionally, He would go and get his son and bring him in to see his mother. He was allowed to hold him, seeing as how no one could tell him otherwise. He marvelled at how much he looked like his mother. 

  
  


He gently stroked his small soft face with a finger and half smiled as he gurgled and cooed.

  
  


"You are a prince's son, royalty. Your father has done wrong by your mother, left when I should have stayed. I would do anything to change all this, to have your mother healthy, to have her happy." Vegeta whispered gruffly. The little infant grabbed at his finger and held it in a tight grip.," hmm, very good grip. You also have my strength. Now , let go of your father's finger."

  
  


The baby tilted his purple tufted head and then loosened his hold on Vegeta's finger. He smirked down at him and gently stroked his hair and cheek.

  
  


"That's another thing. Like your mother, you must obey all my demands" He smirked again, arrogance filling his voice.

  
  


"Says you, ya stuck up, no good, low life, arrogant, bullheaded, rude, obnoxious monkey..." A small voice said from behind him.

  
  


Vegeta spun around to look to Bulma. Her eyes were closed still, she hadn't moved. Vegeta shook his head sure that he heard something. He placed his son down in the crib and went down to Bulma's bed and kneeled down . He grasped her left hand in his.

  
  


"Onna, I know you hear me. Open your eyes woman, look at me again, that's an order!"Vegeta whispers fiercely."All right... Please, ~Bulma~, open your eyes."

  
  
  
  


"Now, with words like that, how can any girl resist?" A soft whispered voice said.

  
  


Vegeta's eyes snap up to look at her face and he looks into the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Their depths lock him, pulling him down into them. He can speak or move, lost in those glorious blue eyes. After a second, he shakes his head and then swiftly moves up, standing, arms crossed over his chest.

  
  


"That was foolish woman, walking in the rain. Your puny human system can't cope with that for an extended period of time." Vegeta says gruffly

  
  


"Vegeta, what happened? Why do I have so many tubes in me?"She looks down at her belly, which now was slightly flattened"Oh, Kami, Vegeta, the baby..."

  
  


"Is fine."Vegeta says as he goes over to the crib and lifts his son out. He yawned and blinked, looking at him with his wide blue eyes. Vegeta turned and walked over to Bulma and gently placed the baby in her arms.

  
  


"Oh Kami, He's perfect." Bulma said, tears in her eyes

  
  


"Of course, he's the son of a prince." Vegeta said, matter-of-factly

  
  


" His name is going to be Trunks, Vegeta, no if's, and's or buts. You owe me that much. But to please you, it'll be Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Bulma said with a smirk on her face.

  
  


"It fits, Woman, at least he will have a middle name to be proud of." Vegeta said then looked down at his son." You are going to have a tough life, brat. His strength is apparent. Will be interesting to see what he will be like in a few years when I can train him."

  
  


"You are not training my son, Vegeta.!" Bulma yells at him, holding her child close to her, protectively.

  
  


"He is my son and I have the right to train him, Woman!" Vegeta roared.

  
  


Bulma blinks then really takes a look at him. Behind all the apparent rage and indignace, he was really concerned for her. She could see it in his eyes. She could tell a lot about him when he was acting like this, he didn't have the same control over his emotions .

  
  


"You admit he's your son? Your blood?" Bulma whispers, looking into Vegeta's eyes.

  
  


Vegeta stops and stands still, his arms lowering to his sides. He thinks for a second and then looks over to his son, his flesh and blood, his legacy. 

  
  


~Cause I talk to you like children,

But I don't know

How I feel, but I know

I'll do the right thing

If the right thing is revealed.~

  
  


He closes his eyes and realizes that he does care very much for the woman and now for the brat. This new emotion courses through his veins and into his slumbering heart, awakening it briefly. Only for her, never for anyone else.

  
  


"Yes, he is my son as much as he is yours. He is ours and I will be a father to him" Vegeta says this as he opens his eyes and looks right at her.

  
  


Bulma knew that was the closest she'd get to an, I love both of you, from him. She could accept that. She smiles and looks down at her child. He did have her colouring. Suddenly, she frowns as a thick furry object curls it's way around her wrist. She looks down to see a brown fluffy tail. She looks up to Vegeta, who was scowling.

  
  


"He's bonded to you, I've lost him forever." He says grumpily. He smirks then and walks over, sitting on the bed.

  
  


"I have missed you , woman." Vegeta said softly, gruffly . He then leans over and nips her nose gently with his teeth, his black eyes looking deep into her blue ones.

  
  


Bulma smirks and leans down and nips his chin with her teeth. She can almost see him relax. *He was worried I wouldn't take him back* She pulls away.

  
  


"Why did you say those things Vegeta?" She whispers into his ear.

  
  


"I thought it would be better for the both of us if we didn't get too attached and... I was...um... starting to ....care... for you deeply... too deeply." He whispers back, opening up to her for once, she being to only person he ever would, but he had caused her pain, she had a right to know.

  
  


"You left because you thought we were growing too close. You thought a relationship with me would ruin your chances of ...." Bulma starts, her anger flaring at his words.

  
  


"Stop. Stop, and listen for once in your life, Onna."Vegeta whispers fiercely."I am a killer, a ripe bastard, heartless and cold. I am a warrior. To be involved with one is to only know fear and hardship, for one may never know when I will meet a being that is...stronger then me and lose. I had hoped to stop this budding relationship now so that eventually you would not get hurt.."

  
  


Bulma stares at him, never hearing such a touching, truthful admission from him since she first saw him. She reaches out and touches his cheek to wonder if this is all some dream.

  
  


"You did it because you care for me?" Bulma says, wonder in her voice.

  
  


"Partly. Woman... Bulma... I am feeling things I should not feel and...."He stops and tries to find the words . He also seems to try and suck up his pride, something she knows he'd regret later. She stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder, understanding finally. He was afraid of how he felt for her.

  
  


"Don't worry Vegeta."She says softly,"All's forgiven."

  
  


~But it's always raining in my head.

-Forget all the things

I should have said.~

  
  
  
  


He looks over to her hand and then reaches up and places his over hers. He leans back on the bed, against the headboard, mindful of the tubes and wires still stuck in her. He takes this one moment for himself and for her. He lets some of the walls down and relaxes around her. He feels her head lean over and rest on his shoulder. Feeling that, his wraps and arm around her shoulders, somewhat clumsily, not used to comforting or even holding her like this. He hears her sigh and then he looks down at their son in her arms, sound asleep. 

  
  


A few minutes roll by in quite, and he realizes that he's had enough mushiness for one year. He smirks.

  
  


"Onna, now what did you mean by all that " stuck up, no good, low life, arrogant, bullheaded, rude, obnoxious monkey" crap?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Fin

  
  
  
  
  
  


Please be kind with posts. Catch you crazies later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
